


Sport club Mercenary Ichigo

by Meilinfan



Category: Bleach, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Crossover, Gen, Ichigo playing sports, Mercenary!Ichigo, Not Canon Compliant, Sports, Volleyball, multifandom - Freeform, sport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinfan/pseuds/Meilinfan
Summary: It was inevitable that getting hired to play sport would piss people off and make Kurosaki meet various sportsmen from Japan.Second installement: "You are kinda average" was not someting you should say to a member of the Generation of Miracle





	1. Haikyuu - He is a nasty one

_"Don’t feel too bad guys, there will be other trips."_   
_"We’ll get to Tokyo no matter what!"_   
_"I’ll ask my cousin, she is in town for her break!"_   
_"You got a cousin, HInata?"_   
_"Yup, she is a third year, she is really nice so I’m sure she’ll agree to drive us to Tokyo."_

As soon as the test ended, they rushed toward the gate where a black car was waiting for them.

"They are here. Hurry up Kageyama!"

The door opened revealing an orange haired teenager, scowling at them. Hinata froze, instantly intimidated, delinquent he whimpered. Another door opened, showing this time an orange haired girl waving at them.

"Hurry up Hi-chan!"  
"Ori-nee!"

They installed themselves at the back of the car, and. normally Kageyama would gave fallen asleep, but he was a bit curious about his teammate family, and something about the orange haired boy was oddly familiar.

"Nice to meet you, Kageyama-kun. I am Inoue Orihime, and this is my friend Kurosaki Ichigo." 

The cousins shared the same bright orange hair and radiant smile.

"Thanks again, Ori-nee!"  
"Don’t mind, we were pretty free, and we also live in Tokyo, it is barely a detour from our itinerary."   
"You wouldn’t thank her if you saw her driving. She is insane when she is behind the wheel."  
"Mouh, Kurosaki-kun, don’t embarrass me in front of my cousin."   
"Ne, ne, Kurosaki-san, you look real strong, do you play any sport?"  
"A bit of everything, but I principally do Karate. Inoue told me you were a middle blocker right?"  
"Yup, I may be lacking in height, but I can fly."   
"Kurosaki-kun also played volleyball for a bit, maybe he can give you some tips. His team made to the national when he was in it."

This instantly peaked Kageyama and Hinata’s interest.

"Yes, during my second year, but we were defeated in the quarter-final." added Kurosaki without any pride in his voice.   
"Seriously! This is amazing? What is your school? Which position were you in?" bombarded Hinata.  
"Karakura High, and I played wing spiker mainly." 

Karakura high, Kageyama didn’t recognized the name. But getting to the quarter final meant that powerhouse or not, the team must have had serious skills.

 

* * *

 

"The leading actors making a late entrance, huh? Kinda pisses me off."   
"Hinata you are finally here!" greeted the baldy of Karasuno.  
"Yup, my cousin’s friend drove us here. Do you think they can watch practice a bit before going?" 

An orange haired pop out of the door.

"Hi, I’m Inoue Orihime, Shou-chan’s cousin."   
"It is so unfair, why is Karasuno full of bijin." cried out Yamamoto in the back.

The baldy and the libero stood frozen in front of the newcomer, unexpectedly shy in front of beautiful girl, especially compared to their reaction toward the beautiful manager of Karasuno, mused Kuroo.

"Of course you can stay to rest a bit, it would be cruel of us to send you away after you drive four hours our first years here." interjected their coach.   
"Great! Kurosaki-kun, come here."

Another orange haired boy came in, a lot less pleasant sight compared to Inoue for every high schooler of Tokyo. Kuroo didn’t had any trouble to recognize the face of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Your first year is sure acquainted with some nasty people" said Kuroo at Sawamura.

The captain sent him a puzzled look, it was not surprising that the man hadn’t heard of the infamous Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Oya, oya, if it is not our dear and beloved mercenary." greeted Kuroo, advancing toward the newcomers.

Inoue perceptibly winced at the sight of him, recognizing Nekoma’s captain.

"Ichigo! If you are here, you have to play with us." added Bokuto as soon as he saw who had arrived.

Kurosaki sighed.

"We are only staying for a bit. We will get out of your hair soon enough." 

"Psst, is he famous or something?" whispered Hinata at Kenma, watching the confrontation from afar.

Next to him, Karasuno’s team also stood there curious, it seemed that they were the only team who didn’t recognized Kurosaki. Around them, every teams were watching the two newcomers, or more precisely at the young man.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, he is more or less infamous in Tokyo." started Kenma. "He is the equivalent of a mercenary of high school sport club. A club hire him for a couple of months and each time he is hired, the club strength is exponentially raised, it is not unsurprising that they at least made it to the national. He is not a bad guy, but since he only play the sport because he is paid, some people dislike him."  
"His title is so cool!" gushed Hinata, not at all bothered by what Kenma said. "Did you played against him? Is he really strong?"   
"Yup, we had some practice match against him, he is like a one man army, a last boss if you want."   
"His serve and spike are crazy strong." added Yaku, instantly firing up Nishinoya.   
"Maybe he can teach me something then. He is like the ultimate ace!" 

 

* * *

Since it was getting too late for the duo to go home, Kuroo tricked Kurosaki and Inoue to stay for the night, and maybe even the next night, again and again until the training camp was over.

"I’ll help the managers cook!" proposed Inoue, not at all bothered to stay for the night. 

Next to him, Kurosaki froze.

"No, let me do it, Inoue you should catch up with your cousin." he interrupted her, eyes strangely intense. Oblivious, Inoue nodded and trotted toward her cousin, making the boys around her stare.   
"Did you want to be surrounded by our pretty managers?" teased Kuroo.  
"I’m saving us from food intoxication." said Kurosaki, face grave. "You should never let Inoue near a kitchen if you don’t want to die." he warned before joining the rest of the managers.

Kuroo joined the resting teams, amused when he saw Yamamoto, Nishinoya and Tanaka torn between swooning in front of the new girl, and seething at the sight of Kurosaki surrounded by the managers.

"I wanted to help to cook too, but Kurosaki-kun is a better cook than me." pouted Inoue.  
"I could die happy if I could eat your cooking Inoue-san!" swoon Tanaka.  
"You’ll definitely die, though." whimpered the trembling form of the shrimpy of Karasuno. "We would all die." 

Kuroo mentally noted to take Kurosaki’s warning seriously and to never let the smiling girl next to the kitchen.

"Noya-san, do you know how to cook?" asked Tanaka seriously after catching sight of the lone boy surrounded by girls in the kitchen.  
"Instant noddle." replied Nishinoya just as seriously. "And you, Ryu?"   
"I once made fried rice."   
"Stop being uselessly competitive, you would just ruin our dinner if you tried to cook." interrupted Sawamura, instantly knocking some sense into the jealous boys. "Get ready, break is over."

Even with the monster duo, Karasuno went from defeat to defeat, but it was still an amusing sight to see boys getting fired up at Inoue playing their cheerleader.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Mr. Perfect. Care to join us for some extra training, I still owe you for our practice match." greeted Kuroo.  
"Mr.Perfect? At least it is better than Strawberry-chan."   
"You made some boys jealous with your cooking skills, getting all chummy with the managers. Wouldn’t your girlfriend be jealous with you flirting like this?" 

A volleyball slammed in his hands, a few inches away from his face.

"Hilarious Kuroo, you don’t need to provoke me, I was starting to get restless from doing nothing." 

Kuroo smirked.

"Lev, come here, watch and learn, it is a once in a lifetime chance if you want to become an ace." 

It seemed that some people really wanted to take their revenge on Kurosaki since a lot of them gathered in the gym after dinner. Every member of Nekoma was here since they were the only school from Tokyo, which meant that they had the most history against the orange haired boy, along as nearly all the member of Karasuno which were curious about Kurosaki. Unsurprisingly, Bokuto had come, dragging Akaashi with him.

"Wao, all the libero came." exclaimed Hinata.  
"You’ll understand when you see his serve and spike." answered Kenma.

Hinata watched Kurosaki as he was warming up, someone had lent him spare gear. Hinata was so excited and couldn’t wait to see what he had in reserved, the ultimate ace, the one man team, the one who dominated every sport he played in!

Hinata instantly understood how merited the title was when he saw Kurosaki practicing his serve.

SLAM. The ball flew like a rocket, hitting the ground with a resounding slam. It felt even stronger than the Grand King’s.

"Tch." the ball was out of bound.   
"He must not have played since his second year." mused out loud Kenma. "He is rustier than I remember." 

This was rusty? Thought Hinata shivering. As he was warming up, the aura around Kurosaki intensified itself, becoming heavier and heavier, his serves becoming even stronger and more precise.

  * "It’s really a shame he doesn’t dedicate himself to sport, he would have been in the top three with Ushiwaka." 
  * "Team 1 with Kageyama, Nishinoya, Hinata, Bokuto and Sawamura. Team 2 with Kenma, Yaku, Kuroo, Tsukishima and Tanaka, and Team 3 with Akaashi, Komi, Kurosaki, Lev, and Yamamoto." announced Sawamura.



* * *

 

"Team 1 vs Team 3."   
"Hey Hey Hey team 1! Akaashi, Ichigo, prepare yourselves to lose!"  
"Please take care of me Kurosaki-kun."   
"Same, Akaashi-san." greeted back Ichigo.  
"My setter is already all chummy with my rivals." dramatically sobbed Bokuto.  
"Lucky." cheered Kuroo. "Take the opportunity to observe well your opponents." 

 

Nishinoya readied himself, the other team had the first serve, and it was Kurosaki who was serving, Nishinoya may had never faced him, but if Yaku said that he was a force to be recon with, then he will trust the libero. All his attention was focused on the orange figure, and as he watched Kurosaki calmly bounce the ball, he felt a certainty that yes, he was strong. He threw the ball in the air, and in quick strides he jumped and hit the ball with impossible strength. It felt even faster than Oikawa’s, passing by him before he could even react.

"No touch ace!" 

Nishinoya felt shivers run through his spin, blood pumping faster from the excitement. Unfazed, Kurosaki went back to his position, bouncing the ball a second time, before executing another jump serve. It slammed in the opposite direction of him, just next to Sawamura. Nishinoya inspired deeply, this time his eyes had gotten more used to the incredible speed of the serve.

"Come on!" he shouted as Kurosaki served. It was fast, but this time he reacted just in time, volleyball slamming on his wrist and flying into the steel bar of the stand, sending him on the floor from the strength of the impact. As he laid on his back, he watched the angry red marks on his wrists, left from his attempt to receive the serve. No wonder that Yaku-san had praised the man so much. Not deterred by his failure, Nishinoya jumped back on his feet. 

He could hear his heartbeat, beating so loudly that he felt that the entire room could hear it, but strangely enough, he felt incredibly calm, all his attention concentrated on the blue and yellow volleyball. He had to predict the trajectory as soon as Kurosaki’s hand slammed on the ball, if he reacted later, then he would never be able to catch it.

As soon as the tall orange haired boy touched the ball, Nishinoya was already rushing to receive it. He grunted on the impact, but relaxed his body to absorb the serve’s strength.

"Chance ball!" shouted Akaashi, setting the ball to Yamamoto. Fortunately for team 1, Bokuto reacted fast enough to block the ball into the adversary’s side. Komi, Fukurodani’s libero, caught the ball just in time, and sent it back to team 3’s setter.

"Here!" called Kurosaki already jumping." But now Nishinoya was used to his move and properly received the spike, sending the back to Kageyama. 

Before Kurosaki even landed back on his feet, Kageyama had already sent the ball to Hinata, performing their characteristic quick. 1-4!

They were just getting started.

 

"Kurosaki has the first serve." winced Kuroo for team 1.

Kenma still remembered the orange haired boy’s monstrous serve. Just like in his memories, the ball slammed on the opposite side of the court before anyone could react.

"No touch ace!"

Yaku shivered next to him, eyes fixated on the form of the orange haired boy, having shut down all unnecessary sounds.

"It was faster than Oikawa-san’s."   
"Argh! I have forgotten just how freaking strong he was!" roared Bokuto. 

Each serves seemed more and more refined than the previous one, but Nishinoya was slowly catching up.

"Nishinoya is really good, normal libero would have needed more time to receive his serve." admired Yaku, when the libero finally received Kurosaki’s jump serve.   
"Of course, Noya-san is the best." 

Kurosaki was an all rounded player, with his principal strength on attack, but there was still imperfection in his game that showed that he didn’t played often volleyball, something they could exploit. Weakness number one, Kurosaki was average at receiving, which wasn’t surprising considering that it was a skill that required experience and practice. And this meant that his form would crumble if Kageyama and Bokuto served at him.

"Hey hey hey!" screamed Bokuto. "Ichigo, you should really brush up your receive!"  
"Shut up, you freaking owl, I’ll get it!" Frighteningly, he did, not as well as a libero, but with his natural skills, and inhuman reflex and concentration ability, he received Bokuto’s serve. It wasn’t a perfect receive and forced Akaashi to move to his place to set the ball to Lev. 

Weakness number two, Kurosaki wasn’t used to play in a team, and he had never played with these members. Which meant that he didn’t had all the reflex that a volleyball player got as they play match, like not getting another player way as they received a ball, or not systematically try to receive when the libero could have done it.

"Kenma, your face is getting scary." interrupted Kuroo. "Do our brain got a plan against the monster player?" 

Kenma nodded, eyes not leaving once Kurosaki. He was like Shouyou a bit, in the way they had fast reflex and adaptive adaptability, playing against him was like trying to defeat the last boss of a difficult game who could constantly evolve.

Unnoticed by himself, Kenma’s eyes were shining in an ominous light as he was planing in his head the best plan to take down the redoutable player. This was not however missed by Kuroo, whose smile grew larger, their brain was something terrifying to see at work. 

* * *

 

"He stopped the monster quick!"  
"I finally got the hang of it. You are pretty strong." complimented Kurosaki at a frozen Hinata. "But you would have better chance to pass if you opened your eyes." He added in an afterthought. "Otherwise the blocker just need to jump in your way fast enough." he finished, not even remarking how he had shaken the boy with his words.  
"Don’t mind Hinata." said Sawamura.

But as the match progressed, the quick was more and more stopped, with two players with monster reflex like Lev and Kurosaki, it wasn’t all that surprising that the quick would reach it limit.

"Oraaa! Eat this Ichigo." roared Bokuto as if readying himself to spike. But he lightly hit Kurosaki’s block, th ball bouncing back into their side.   
"Kageyama, another one!"

Just as Kurosaki was landing, the ball slammed into their court. 10-12 for Team 3.

"It was so cool Bokuto-san, what did you just do!"  
"Hehe, it was a rebounce, when I feel like I’ll get block, I’ll lightly hit their hand, regroup and try again."   
"It is so cool!"  
"Hinata, against Kurosaki, straightforward skill are useless, he has mad reflex and can jump really high in a short time. So if you want to score point against him, you’ll have to be sneaky against him."  
"It is over then, if you want Hinata to use his brain." interrupted Kageyama.  
"Repeat this again, Bakayama? I’ll show you I can use my brain!"  
"Alright Hinata, I’ll show you a super skill!" 

He whispered something in the smaller player’s ear, a growing smile appeared on his face as he listen to what Bokuto was saying while nodding excitedly his head.

"Hinata, we will mostly do slower ball, the quick is useless against Kurosaki’s fast reflex." ordered Kageyama.

The next time they had the ball, Hinata went slower, it was like everything slow down around him, and he could clearly see the court, but even like this, it was like Kurosaki suddenly appeared in front of him to block him. Remembering what Bokuto said, Hinata lightly tapped into the ball, new skill: feint!

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Eat this Ichigo, my disciple will also beat you!"  
"Color me impressed, I didn’t think that shrimpy would be able to pull out a feint." whistled Kuroo impressed.  
"Shouyou is always evolving." 

But even with a new skill in his arsenal, team 1 lost 21 to 23.

"Akaashi, how could you play this well with Ichigo!"  
"Easily, he doesn’t have mood swing like a certain ace."   
"Urgh, it was too harsh Akaashi, even for you." teared up Bokuto. "Next match we will be together, and I’ll show you who is the best ace!"  
"He was incredible." said Kageyama, wiping his sweat while staring intensely at Kurosaki.

Hinata remembered just how outmatch he had been against the man. Something about him just screamed "Ace", the certainty that if it was him, then he would score. When he spiked, it struck fear on those who tried to block him, because a part of themselves would say: "Ah, it will score."

"He is really strong." acquiesced Hinata. "I can’t believe that he can play like this without even practicing for such a long time."   
"It makes you mad right?" butted in Yamamoto. "When we first played against Karakura, he already had a reputation in town and had already went against our basketball team. I really wanted to show him the difference in skills between someone who got paid to play volley and someone who really trained. But even if you don’t want to, if you play against him you’ll have to admit that he has crazy skills. God is so unfair, athletic, smart, and surrounded by beautiful girls." Yamamoto moaned in despair, ruining his serious moment. "Kenma, you have to get revenge for me. And stop grimacing! Show off your willpower!"

* * *

 

"They are playing really well against team 3!" admired Hinata. 

Like in the first game, team 3 got the first serve, and maybe it was because Yaku had already played against Kurosaki, but by the third serve he perfectly sent back the ball to Kenma. But the match played itself entirely differently from theirs. They didn’t had any powerful player like Kageyama and Bokuto, but they faced themselves better against Kurosaki.

"I already knew it, but Nekoma’s setter is really good." commented Kageyama, eyes fixated on Kenma. "He always sent the ball into awkward place and force Lev who isn’t used to play volleyball to receive the ball and get in the way of Kurosaki. I noticed it from the previous match, but Kurosaki is also a bit awkward when he has to receive, and take a bit to get back into position."   
"Kuroo is also doing really well, he completely get the timing against Kurosaki, and Tsukki is a quick study and assist Kuroo well." added Bokuto.   
"So you are saying that team 2 is smatter than us, right?" asked Hinata, making both froze.  
"Who are you calling dumb, Hinata!"   
"You just said that they were playing better than us because they strategized better!"   
"Even if you knew the strategy, you wouldn’t have been able to pull it off, you bird for brain."   
"As if you were better!"  
"Calm down both of you, before I sent you to bed!" admonished Sawamura. "But the truth is, that Nekoma’s setter has frighteningly capacity to create plan to block core player, just like our first practice match." 

 

Despite the carefully crafted plan of team 2, Kurosaki’s physical ability and ability to learn and correct himself, made the game harder for them.

"You are really a freaking monster, you know that Strawberry?" hissed Kuroo while blocking another spike.   
"Said the one blocking me. Kenma is still a crafty bastard I see."   
"Of course, he is after all our brain." 

After Kurosaki left, Kuroo turned to Tsukishima.

"Tsukki, Kurosaki may be strong, but he still doesn’t have a lot of experience and hasn’t played in a long time. Don’t get scared of him, and remember what I said and we will be good against him." 

Kurosaki was an intimidating person, someone akin to a Hinata 2.0, taller and with even better reflexes and physical ability, Tsukishima had thought when he played against the man. Someone who screamed Ace as soon as he stepped into the court, with sheer confidence and strength in every of his move. When he spike, it was like thunder hitting the floor, and each time it felt like his body was shrinking in itself.

"When you spike, you have to think that you will not block me, when you block you have to think, you will not get pass me!" he heard him say to Lev. "Mentality play a good part in sport, if you think you have already lost, then you won’t be able to play as well as you could." 

A part of him thought that Kurosaki was also saying these words for him, but Tsukishima quickly dismissed the idea.

"Back attack!" exclaimed Hinata in the background.

It seemed that Kurosaki crazy abilities struck again, after realizing that team two was deliberately aiming at place where people would get in his way for a run, Kurosaki had decided that if he couldn’t run and hit near the net, than he would just hit from the back.

"Out!"  
"Oya, oya, Strawberry, you sure missed it by far." taunted Kuroo.  
"Don’t worry, I’ll get it next time." Kurosaki replied with a calm certainty, before going back to the end of the court.  
"Tsukki, brace yourself, the monster is starting to wake up."

As promised, the next back attack was within the limit of the court, but Yaku successfully received it.

"Weakness number third: Kurosaki still hasn’t found a balance between strength and accuracy, so he sacrifices one for the other for new techniques like his back attack." 

Surprisingly they won 28-26.

* * *

 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Team two let’s play against each other now. If I win against you, it will be like wining against team 1!"  
"Bokuto-san, I am pretty sure that it doesn’t work like these."   
"Shush Akaashi."   
"Good evening! I bought some late night snack!" pop out Inoue, a covered plate in his hands.

Faintly, Kuroo registered Kurosaki and Hinata backing away from the smiling girl, and he exchanged a quick look with Kenma.

"Thank you Orihime-san! You are so nice." roared Tanaka  
"Tora, you can have my share, I’m not really hungry."   
"You can also have mine." added Kenma, quietly backing away next to Hinata.

Curiously, Kuroo stayed to see what the missy could have concocted that was so bad that even her cousin would hide away.

"Noya-senpai, Tanaka-senpai, you definitely can’t eat this."   
"What are you saying Hinata, as a man, rejecting the food that a pretty girl have prepared specially for you, is inconceivable!"  
"This is a once in a lifetime chance to get late night snack made a bijin!" agreed Tanaka.  
"Here, a special Orihime deluxe meal for sportsmen." She sang, revealing a plate of seemingly normal onigiri. 

Thanking the cook, the boys threw themselves at the onigiri.

"Itadakimasu!" cheered Nishinoya before biting on his, and instantly chocking, painfully trying to not threw up.  
"It is so delicious, Inoue-san!" badly lied Tanaka with teary eyes. "The texture is so…crunchy and sweet."

Crunchy? What did she put in it?

"I know right? Tatsuki-chan liked to put pickled plum in hers, but I think that if you want acidity in your onigiri, you have to put radish! But since it can be a bit too much for some, I also added red bean so it is also sweet!"  
"Real men eat spicy food, you understood it so well." chocked out Nishinoya.   
"I know right, this is a wasabi sweet potatoes onigiri!"

The lovestruck trio were the only one with enough strength left in them to try to compliment the oblivious girl, those who had eaten the onigiri were all fighting their way to the nearest water source, whereas those smart enough to avoid the onigiri were trying to run away before Inoue forced them to eat her creation.

"Let’s cut the extra training off. Lev don’t forget to stretch yourself." Kuroo said, unfazed at the sight of his dying kouhai. "Sorry Inoue-san, but I too tired to eat, maybe next time." he smiled  
"Here, take one to eat later then!" shoving one of the onigiri in his hands.   
"Thank you, I will eat it later." he promised, internally planing to dump it in the nearest toilet, and leaving with Kenma.  
"Yup, shrimpy sure know some nasty people."

 

* * *

 **A/N** : I watched again Haikyuu and at first I wanted Kurosaki to be Hinata's cousin, but I don't know why Orihime just inserted herself in it. Weirdly enough, it all started with the dea of a Kuroko no Basket X Bleach crossover in which Kurosaki would be the senpai of the GoM during Teiko. I have already written a bit of this idea, but for some reason, the idea of Ichigo just going around getting hired to play sport just kept popping in my head. So here it is! Kurosaki going to the training camp! (I wanted to make Kurosaki at Ahoba Josei and pissing Oikawa off, so maybe I'll write it later.)

I already have idea for the other chapter. Like Aomine vs Kurosaki, an Eyeshield 21 crossover in which the american football club of Karakura has to go against Gao aka the one who break player's arm, and hire Kurosaki to help them. Some idea of Kurosaki playing kendo, and even maybe a crossover with Hikaru no Go, because you know... ghost. If you have idea, feel free to prompt me! 

 **PS** : English is not my first language, so feel free to signal any typo or awkward sentences, possible synonym for words etc etc.

 **PSS:** For those who read my BnHA fanfiction, the thing is I have some scene written, but I can't properly insert it... I'll work on it one day.

 


	2. You are kinda average - Kuroko no Basket

 

 Sport club was more dramatic than it was supposed to be, and sometimes Ichigo felt as if every sport club had been struck by a collective case of Chuunibyou syndrome when the basketball club hired him to go against a member of the Generation of Miracle. Was he the only one who got second handed embarrassment when he heard the title?

Murasakibara Atsushi was even taller then Zaraki, towering his 1m81 with his 2m08, but otherwise he didn’t looked all that impressive, munching sleeping snacks while others were warming up

"Murasakibara, stop slacking off and warm up!" ordered Yosen’s coach.  
"Don’t wanna, and they are weak too." whined the giant without caring that the other team had heard him.

Yozoru, Karakura’s basketball captain, approached Ichigo, knuckles cracking and with one of the most fake smile on his face.

"Kurosaki, annihilate him."   
"Hai, Hai."

 

Karakura’s basketball team was relatively strong, not a powerhouse, but would regularly participate in the national, and so Yosen had quite a lot of information on their regulars.

"Hmm, who is he? I don’t think I have ever seen him play in a match." asked Himuro at their coach.  
"Kurosaki Ichigo." she read out loud for the team. "He is a fairly recent addition to the team, having only joined four months ago, there is no official record of him playing basketball during middle school or even high school. But there is record of him playing for other clubs at the end of his first year and during his second year before joining the basketball team. We can assume he is more of a jack of all trade and master on none, playing so many sports may have given him more versatility, but remember that he is a novice compared to you." reported Coach Araki.

Well, if they weren’t wrong, thought Himuro when he saw Kurosaki pass Murasakibara for the umpteenth time in the match and score another shot. It was hard to believe that Kurosaki hadn’t joined any club prior to this year. Even if Murasakibara was only half heartedly playing, with him at their center, Karakura was doing better than what Yosen had expected, making them more agitated and prone to errors. The first half of the game had ended with Karakura in the lead, forcing their coach to put all the regular in the field despiteher first plan of giving the non regular more experience.

"Ichigo! Good work passing a member of the Generation of Miracle." he heard someone compliment the orange hair player.  
"Aren’t you embarrassed to say this nickname aloud, I’m getting second handed embarrassment just by hearing it." 

Himuro stifled a laugh at the reflexion, unknowingly to Karakura’s team, the remark had caught Murasakibara’s attention.

"Purple hair was more average than his reputation would presume."   
"He didn’t just said this." he heard someone hissed.

Despite what his appearance would suggest, Murasakibara was highly competitive and was, in lack of better words, an overgrown baby with the worst childish strike that Himuro had ever seen. Voluntary or not, the insult had hit its mark because Murasakibara turned to the duo, air threatening around him.

"What did you just say." 

Surprised by the interruption, but unfazed, Kurosaki turned to Yosen’s ace.

"I am saying that I don’t get what all this hype is about. You are pretty average for someone called a miracle."   
"I’ll crush you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but it has been a while since I watched Kuroko, so not really confident to write Yosen's team in character. At first the "kinda average" remark that inspired me was for Aomine, like him going easy on Ichigo during a practice match. But it seemed more suited for Murasakibara, so here it is! 
> 
> Ps: Any good sport anime to recommend?


End file.
